parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Ralphladdin
'''Wreck-It Ralphladdin '''is Seusslova29's movie spoof of Disney's Aladdin. Cast * Aladdin - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Jasmine - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * The Genie - Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Jafar - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Iago - Blu (Rio) * Abu - Steve the Monkey (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Rajah - Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe) * The Sultan - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Gazeem the Thief - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * The Cave of Wonders - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia; 1940) * Razoul - Captain Hook (Peter Pan; 1953) * Razoul's Guards - Pirates (Peter Pan; 1953) * The Magic Carpet - Orville (The Rescuers) * The Magic Lamp - Itself * The Peddler - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas; 1995) * Woman at the Window - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Cinderella (Cinderella; 1950), Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991), and Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Balcony Harem Girls - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937), Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989), and Rapunzel (Tangled) * Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Merida (Brave) * Necklace Man and Woman - Fredrick Little and Eleanor Little (Stuart Little: The Animated Series) * Fat Ugly Lady - Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range; 2004) * Two Hungry Children - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Penny (The Rescuers) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - John Smith (Pocahontas; 1995) and John Rolfe (Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World) * Prince Achmed - Shang (Mulan; 1998) * Omar the Melon Seller - Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert (Tanged) * Pot Seller - Prince Charming (Cinderella; 1950) * Nut Seller - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Necklace Seller - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Fish Seller - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Fire Eater - Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Boy Wanting an Apple - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Old Man Jafar - Geppetto (Pinocchio; 1940) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo; 1941), Winifred (The Jungle Book; 1967), and Goliath's Mother (Goliath II) * Iago with Jasmine's Voice - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) * Evil Genie - Chernabog (Fantasia; 1940) * Camel Abu - Adult Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * Horse Abu - Buck (Home on the Range; 2004) * Duck Abu - Aflac Duck (Aflac Company) * Ostrich Abu - Uncle Waldo (The Aristocats) * Turtle Abu - Franklin (Franklin; TV Series) * Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * Dog Genie - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi; 1942) * Dragon Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon; 2016) * Sheep Genie - Samuel (Charlotte's Web; 2006) * Parade Leader Genie - Horton the Elephant (Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who; 1970) * Old Man Genie - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Little Boy Genie - Young Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * Fat Man Genie - Goliath I (Goliath II) * 75 Golden Camels - Deers (Bambi; 1942) * TV Parade Host Harry Genie - Julian (Ice Age: Collision Course) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Birds (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; 1937) * TV Parade Host June Genie - Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Exotic Type Mammals - Manny (Ice Age) * Leopard Genie - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Goat Genie - Djali (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) * Harem Genie - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan; 1999) * 60 Elephants - Mammoths (Ice Age) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Yogi Bear (Yogi Bear; 2010) and Mufasa (The Lion King; 1994) * Brass Bands - Big Bad Wolf Playing Trumpet (Looney Tunes) * 40 Fakirs - Arrow-Shooting Wolves (Robin Hood; 1973) * Cooks and Bakers - Various Movie Townspeople * Birds that "Warble on Key" - Crows (Dumbo; 1941) * Rodney Dangerfield Genie - Heff Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Super Spy Genie - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Teacher Genie - Ethan (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Table Lamp Genie - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) * Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * One of Flamingos - Yo-Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * Rajah as Tiger Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * Gigantic Genie - King Kong the Giant Gorilla (King Kong; 2005) * Jafar's Snake Staff - Snake Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) * Toy Abu - Cymbal-Banging Monkey (Toy Story 3) * Snake Jafar - The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Cheerleader Genies - Top Hat Tiggers (The Tigger Movie) * Genie Jafar - Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio; 1940) * Baseball Genie - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) * Moon Genie - Spike (Rugrats) Category:Seusslova29 Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof